The present application relates to a security means for an Automated Teller Machine (ATM) spray dispenser.
Fraud at ATMs is an increasing concern to financial service providers with ATM networks. In particular, there is concern regarding fraud relating to tampering with the mechanism for dispensing banknotes.
In so-called spray dispensers the notes are not presented to the user in a pre-formed bunch, rather they are sprayed from a dispense slot, in the fascia of the ATM, into a spray tray from where they are collected by the user. However, fraudsters have been known to fit a cover over the dispenser slot. Thereafter, when the dispenser mechanism ejects banknotes, they are sprayed into the space between the dispenser slot and the cover. As the user can not see the notes he or she assumes that the dispenser malfunctioned and while they go off to complain the fraudsters return, remove the cover and steal the dispensed cash.